


Last Friday Night

by DigitalBrainEater



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pre-Game(s), Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 12:59:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DigitalBrainEater/pseuds/DigitalBrainEater
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladies Night at the Washingtons, a round of 'truth or dare' leaves you with a bittersweet task. (Pre-Game)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Friday Night

Rubbing your forehead, the pencil lead remains lightly over the paper while you trying to phrase the right answer in your mind. Cursing this god damn finals, you wonder if it would be a big of a scene to start crying in front of all your class mates, inhaling deep some much needed air and rubbing your forehead again. Your [Y/E/C] eyes wander through the occiput of your class mates, which are lost in their thoughts or looking like they want to give up, just like you. About to throw your pencil on top of your school desk, you heard someone softly clearing their throat, what made you look to the side and your eyes landing on your seatmate, Samantha , who came a bit closer to you, her papers distributed all over her desk. Forming a small “Thank you.“ with your mouth, you start to crib her answers and rewrite them in your own words, so the teacher won't notice that you've cheated on this test. 

After the class, you enter the with students filled hallway, waiting for your shining knight in a black lether jacket called Samantha. As she set her foot out of the room, you throw your arms around her, hugging her tightly and whispering another “Thank you.“ in her left ear. “Don't mention it, [Y/N]. That's the 'Sammys Friend Service'.“, she tells you humorous and giving you a quick wink before the two of you start to head towards the direction of your lockers. “Are you free tonight? Hannah wants to make a little pajamas party, girls only of course.“, the dirty-blond young woman asks you, adjusting her bag on her back and giving you a warm smile. “Sounds great. Should I pick you up?“, you respond while you're open your locker, taking some books out of your handbag and putting it inside of the locker before shuting it down again. “That would be wonderful. At four in the afternoon?“, Sam suggests and shortly nod in respond before your view gets covered by a pair of hands. “Guess who's behind you.“, you hear Samanthas voice and you can imagine her shaking her head incredulous. Raising your hands to touch the one's that covers your eyes, you notice how soft they are. “Emily?“, you wonder out loud, which causes probably everyone around you to break into peals of laughter. “You're breaking my heart.“, the sound of a deep voice from behind you comes to your ear, your field of view released again and you take a quick glance over your shoulder, meeting the green eyes of Joshua Washington. “Oh...“, is the only sound that leaves your lips, feeling your cheeks heating up and a small blush crawling up your spine. “Yeah, oh. That means payback.“, acting fully dramatic, the oldest Washington-sibling crosses his armes in front of his chest, watching you intensily before he earns a hard slam on his shoulder from his best friend, Chris, who whispers something into his ear, but you can't eavesdrop their quick exchange, because a pair of arms dragging you away from them. 

“I'm hungry.“, you hear someone whining and finally, your attention wanders from the four forms of Joshua, Chris, Sam and Ashley to the one of your kidnapper, which turns out to be Emily. “You're a pain in the ass, you know that?“, you're complaining, trying to get rid of her grip, but contrary to her appearance, Emily is capable of a lot of strength. “And you should walk faster, sweety.“, she orders you around, her hold on your arm tightening and you're silently cursing Jessica for being sick, which makes you in order her next favourite plaything after Mike, who must have been quick enough to escape his narcissistic girlfriend. Pulled into the cafeteria, the two of you line up in the queue at the food bank and you're lean your forehead on Emilys right shoulder, her not complaining about it. “Are you at Hannahs tonight?“, you ask the young eurasian woman, which causes a amused laugh from her. “You're so funny sometimes, [Y/N]. Of course not and don't tell me that you're going.“, Emily starting to be her usual self again,what makes you roll your eyes, you decide to end the topic and after a couple of seconds the black haired woman start to ramble about her plans for the weekend, mostly spending time with Mike, before she can finally order her meal for the current break. “Want something, hun?“, she asks you nicely, but you shake your head in denial and after Emily has paid, the two of you left the cafeteria to meet your friends outside on the usual spot, a bench near the parking area. 

Emily and you seperates as you arrived on the bench, the eurasian woman starting to kiss her boyfriend possessively while you sit down on Samanthas lap, your dirty-blond friend complaining about it ironicly before she rest her chin on your right shoulder during you start to follow up the actual conversation between Chris and Ashley. “They should finally make out.“, Sam whispers silently, a smile forming on your lips and you nod inconspicuous in respond. “Isn't [Y/N] to heavy for you, Sammy?“, Joshua, who sit next to you, smirks while watching the two of you, your eyelids widdening in disbelief through Sam hit him hart on his upper arm. “No, you dumb asshole!“, she added on her action, looking reproachful at the oldest Washington while your hands unknowing to your mind reach for your stomach before you get up from Samanthas lap. “Come back, [Y/N]. Don't listen to that douchebag!“ - “No, it's fine, Sam... I wanted to go to the next classroom anyway.“, you try to act calmly, not wanting to show anyone how much his words hit you. Beth and Hannah, who are sitting on the ground next to Ashley, who has stopped to talk with the on the bench sitting Chris to look at you, exchanged a quick glance with eachother before they get on their feet, approaching you next to Sam to walk away from the small group. 

~ Later that day ~

The passenger door opens, revealing first the dirty-blond hair of your good friend before the rest of her gets itself in a fluid motion into your car, Samantha smiling at you happily while she put on the seatbelt and you're driving your car, a [your choice of brand, model and color], from the small parking lot in front of Samanthas family house back on the illuminated road. “Thanks for picking me up.“, she tells you, turning the volume on the radio on and the two of you start to sing to the upcoming songs during your ride to the mansion of the Washington family. 

About a good half an hour later, you shut down the engine of your car after you parked it on the upper driveway, getting yourself and Sam out of the car and after the two of you grabbed their bags, you rushed for the entrance to escape the cold autumn night. Ringing the bell, a moment later the impressive, massiv door is opened for you by Beth, who throws her arms first around Samantha and then around your waist. “Glad that you came. Hannah and Ash are in the living room.“, she tells you, her light caramel skin is accentuated by the lights over your heads and her warm dark brown eyes are watching you, while you're heading for the living room. “[Y/N]!“ - “Sam!“, Hannah and Ashley calls out your names happily as you enter the extensive, welcoming room, the two of them sitting on the giant couch on the left side of the room, crisps and sweet things on the coffee table next to various beverages and even alcohol can be found there. “Let's get the party started!“, Sam screams out, raising her hands into the sky while dancing on her own and Beth turns up the speakers.

„Truth or dare?“, Hannah asks you, looking a little drunk and nibbling on her piece of chocolate while Samantha leans on your side. “Dare.“, you responds, which causes the rest of the girls to 'Woooo' out lout. “I hoped you would say that... So, [Y/N]... I dare you to kiss Josh.“ - “What?“ - “No way.“, Sam and Ashley are saying after another, your blinking in surprise. “But he isn't even here.“, you said yourself, Hannah and Beth smiling deviously at eachother before looking back at you. “Oh, he is.“ - “Up in his room.“ - “Playing Battlefield with Chris over mulitplayer.“, the twins informs you, wiggling their eyebrows and from the corner of your eyes you can see Sam and Ashley mimicing the smile of the Washington sisters. “You're kidding?“, you're asking in disbelief, but Hannah and Beth are shaking their heads and Sam's now starting to poke you in the side. “Don't be a chicken now, [Y/N].“, the dirty-blond woman tells you, while the red haired one smiles at you encouragingly. “He is your brother.“, you hisses in Hannahs direction, not wanting to shout and even get Joshs attention, but she only shrugs in respond and the four young woman now start to imitate a chicken by movement and sound. “I hate you.“, you're growling, getting on your feet and leaving the living room before walking in the direction of the staircase.

Avoiding to make any sound and silently praying for your so called friends so stay quite, you open the door to Joshuas bedroom carefully, walking on your tiptoes inside the spacious room, spotting the short chocolate-brown haired man in the dim light of the TV. His green eyes are locked on the screen, his voice mixed with the sound of a warzone while he probably talks to Chris over his headphones. Nervously, you looked at him for a little while, wondering if the girls would find out if you would just leave him in peace and go back downstairs, but you watched yourself steping closer and closer to him, being unnoticed by Josh. Taking a deep breath, you carefully take of his headphone, him jumping off a little bit in surprise and as he looks up to you, your name leaves his lips in breathless surprise. Now or never, you thought to yourself, you bend over him, closing your eyes before your lips touchs his, you being lightly surprise by how soft they are. Just a blink of the eyes later, you step back from him, watching him shyly before turning around and heading for the door, but before you could reach it, a soft grip on your wrist stops you from walking out of the room. “You taste like alcohol... Did Beth dare you to do it or Hannah?“, you hear him say, noticing how hurt he sounds. “Hannah... But I wouldn't have done it if I had not wanted it.“, you respond truthfully, turning around to look at the older man. “Even if your acting like an asshole around me.“, you added to your words before he crushs his lips on yours, now hitting you by surprise. “Let's talk about it tomorrow. Now go back to the giggling girls club.“, he whispers onto your lips, foreheads leaning agains one another and eyes closed while inhaling his scent. “Sorry for bothering you.“, you said shyly, him stealing another pick on your lips. “You will never bother me, doll. And now back to duty before my sisters storm into the room and Chris probably getting a heartattack by now from curiosity.“, Joshua smiled at you, giving your hands a quick squeeze before the two of you seperates in different directions, but each of you shortly glancing over the shoulder to look at the other one.

“Every detail, now.“, Sam ordered as you sit down next to her again, Hannah and Beth yelling at you to don't even dare to say anything in their presence. “Didn't you act like it doesn't bother you.“ - “Yes.“ - “But we didn't wanna hear it!“, they complained after Ashley pointed it out to them, now leaving you the one in return with a shiteating grin on the face. “Did you know that Josh has this“ - “No!“


End file.
